


For You, I Am Nothing & Everything~

by C_A_T_M



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: School was tough, with assignments due every day. But it was even tougher when three people refused to acknowledge the elephant in the room.





	For You, I Am Nothing & Everything~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I would really appreciate if you guys did [this](https://goo.gl/forms/pFYfqlKKwWNoG4IG2) quick survey!

School was meant to be a place for learning and absorbing information, where young and old minds alike broadened to the idea of new possibilities and opportunities.

School was _not_ somewhere for lazing around and doing fuck all while desperately wishing to strangle someone to end the irritation that itches in their soul.

She, unfortunately, was doing the latter.

Her eyes darting upwards continuously towards the front of the class, she silently cursed the boy who was taking years to respond. How long did it take to reply with a yes or a no?!

"Damn it Jaehwan, can you hurry the fuck up?" Hissing under her breath, she almost cried tears of relief when he finally replied.

It wasn't anything too serious, but this professor was very particular about people writing things down within the first few seconds that they were up, almost always refusing to stay on slides for longer than three minutes. It made for copying down notes a harder and more stressful task than it should have been.

MC: The diner?

Hwan: Ooooookay

MC: Why did you take so long to type that?

Hwan: Sorry

Hwan: Wonshik's bothering me

Hwan: Keeps trying to snatch my phone

MC: Sjshsjsjs okay

MC: I'll see you at lunch?

Hwan: Yep

Finally able to breathe, she shoved her phone into her pocket and proceeded to quickly jot down the notes on the board, handwriting a little sloppy but legible nonetheless.

Just as she'd finished jotting them down, the slide changed and the professor moved on to a different topic, one that she didn't care too much for.

However, the person beside her didn't seem to have managed the same thing, his notes consisting of only the title of each slide and some of the larger captions. He was squinting hard at the board, nose scrunched up in concentration as honey brown hair flopped in front of his eyes, further hindering his vision.

Huffing, the boy (someone she never really paid attention to) rubbed his temples, squinting harder until you could barely tell that he was even looking at anything.

A twinge of pity struck her heart, knowing just how difficult it could be when you couldn't see something and you were stuck at the back of the class. He was also a pretty quiet guy, never really interacting with her aside from the occasional nods of acknowledgement before he sat down.

Oh well, better to be a kind acquaintance than a fleeting stranger.

"Would you like to copy my notes?"

He looked up - his features clean and smooth, with wide, doe eyes looking up at her with surprise. A soft tinge of pink covered his cheeks, clearing his throat as he looked down at the pitiful amount of words he'd written down.

"Can I? Sorry, I forgot to put on my contact lenses," Looking rather sheepish, he mustered a gentle smile, one that had her smiling back in full earnest.

"Yeah, sure," Pushing the paper she'd written on, the look of relief that came over his face was enough to let her know that she'd made the right choice, "I'm (y/n)."

"Thank you, I'm Jungwoo."

* * *

 

The taste of strawberry filled his mouth, the thick milkshake sliding pleasantly down his throat as he hummed, watching happily as the boy in front of him talked animatedly with his bitten straw in between his lips.

"Mr Lee knows how to really stick it on you, the old bastard. He's so annoying, sometimes I wish I could just tell him to shut his mouth," Jungwoo hummed, head resting on his palm as he focused on the bright eyes of Minhyuk.

Black hair fell over his eyes, fluffed and messy as he seemed to have woken up and gone out of the house without brushing it - either that or he just didn't care to maintain it. His lips were glossy, wet from both saliva, the fruit juice and his own cherry lip balm.

Seemingly noticing Jungwoo's staring, Minhyuk's talking quietened until it was nothing more than a whisper. "Am I annoying you? You can tell me, you know."

"No, you're not. I like when you talk about your day, carry on please, Hyung," The excitement quickly returned, the happy and cheerful aura never leaving room for any sadness to creep in.

But this time Minhyuk didn't talk about his day: "How has your day been, Woo? Anything new?"

With eyes cast to the left, he shrugged, chewing on his straw, "not really. I forgot my contacts at home."

Snorting, it was Minhyuk's turn to lean on the table, eyes wide and attentive as he observed him, fingers wrapped around his drink. "Really? Didn't you have your glasse? You sit right at the back, don't you?"

Jungwoo nodded, leaning back against the back of the seats with a bunny like smile, "I forgot them at home too, but this girl gave me her notes to copy, she's nice. Her name's (y/n)."

Though Jungwoo didn't initially recognise the name, nor think too much of it, Minhyuk seemed to recognise it just fine - eyes widening and brows rising up his forehead, almost disappearing into his hairline.

"She's Yoonji's girlfriend, well maybe ex. I'm not too sure, but I know they went out together for ages," Yoonji, the infamous underground rapper who went by August D, everyone on campus knew her for being a woman of power and order, demanding respect. That wasn't to say she was an unpleasant person, more so intimidating and easily misunderstood.

However, Yoonji had moved to the US over a year and a half ago for University - ending the rumours that circulated and creating a hush over the campus. No one really knew whether their relationship has ended but all they knew was that they had truly loved each other during the 4 years they were together.

"Yoonji-ssi is nice though, she's just a little scary. Maybe that's why they dated, she's really kind too," Licking his lips, Minhyuk stole a chip from Jungwoo's plate.

"Yeah, never heard anything bad about either of them, apart from the stupid things you always get with people who can't keep their noses out of other people's business," Everyone had their fair share of random rumours being spread, especially people like Yoonji who didn't conform to the normal standards of behaviour.

Stealing another chip, the sound of the bell ringing made them both turn around, glancing over at the diner door.

And speak of the devil, the person they were just discussing had walked in - dressed casually as she finished texting someone before putting her phone in her pocket and sitting down at the opposite end of the diner.

Minhyuk merely raised a brow, smirking as he ate half of Jungwoo's food. His subtle giggle said everything: 'looks like we summoned her' he was saying through nothing more than a single, mischievous look. "She's pretty," he offered soon after, though their conversation soon steered towards a different topic.

By the time Jungwoo had finished sipping on his milkshake, half his plate had been munched on, a handful of his chips left as well as his burger, the only apology offered being a cheeky grin from the ravenette in front of him.

Of course he didn't mind, happy to let Minhyuk eat everything if he wanted to. After all, he did have a massive crush on him, a crush that had only been growing in size since their  first meeting (as unidealistic as it has been).

"I love you," he sighed wistfully, the elder boy only chuckled, head resting in both his palms before throwing finger hearts Jungwoo's way.

Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to be flirting in such a manner, where the words were thrown around so much that they had become second nature, but was it so bad when it made his heart flutter.

"I love you too," Brown connected with honey and he could feel his insides melt before Minhyuk began frowning, "she's been sitting there with two meals for 15 minutes now, do you think she's been stood up?"

Redirecting his vision towards the girl in the corner of the diner, he realised that she _had_ been sitting there for ages without anyone coming to join her. Even the waitress was throwing sympathetic glances her way.

Though far away, sadness and frustration was still clearly visible on her visage, fingers grasping at the sleeve of her jumper as she stared at her phone.

"You should ask her to join us, I feel bad," Head snapping towards his Hyung, a ludicrous expression crossed his features. Ask her to join them? Was he off his head?

"I don't know…" He said chewing his lip, "maybe she's waiting?"

Minhyuk looked unimpressed, lips pulled in a straight line as he twirled the straw of his drink. "Oh really? Is that why she put her phone away and is frowning?"

Not really wanting to lose the battle in place, his hues slowly inched across the establishment, stopping on her figure as she lifelessly chewed on her food.

"Okay, then you go and tell her to join us," Crossing his arms, Minhyuk stared at him.

"You've talked to her, I've never even made eye contact, that would be weird."

"Once. I've spoken to her once, Hyung," Realising he was fighting a losing battle, he decided to pull out his ultimate weapon: aegyo.

Jutting out his bottom lip, his chin in the palm of his hands, batting his long lashes as his doe eyes maintained eye contact for an almost uncomfortably long time without blinking, nose scrunching, he made sure to soften his voice further and add a subtle whine. "Please, Hyung?"

"Go."

Accepting his defeat, he stood up and exhaled, shaking his nerves. He could do this, she wasn't a random person, he knew her.

Taking a couple of steps, he tried his hardest to reassure himself, inhaling and exhaling manually to try and even out his erratic heart rate.

It wouldn't be hard to just approach her and ask if she would like to sit.

Or maybe it would. What if she thought he was weird, or a creep? What if she wasn't stood up and they were just running late? What if-

Sneaking a glance over his shoulder back to his table, he bit back the curse in the tip of his tongue. The sight of Minhyuk waving slyly from the table had him mildly irritated. Next time he would be doing the social interaction.

Finally, he reached her and he couldn't have felt more awkward - looming over her like a giant as his shadow cast over the table.

The sudden change in lighting made her blink, looking up from her two sad plates of chips and grilled cheese sandwiches. "Oh uh, hey Jungwoo."

Her smile was a little small, but genuine nonetheless. That fact alone made him feel much better about being there, the tension raising from his body as he slid into the seat opposite. "Hi, sorry if I'm disturbing you," playing with the hem of his shirt, he continued, "me and Hyung noticed you've been sitting by yourself. If you're not expecting anyone, would you like to come and sit with us?"

She was silent, poking at her food as she stared downwards, maws parted in a silent sigh. Panicking, he opened his mouth to try and take back his words, only to be stopped by her quiet tone.

"I was expecting Jaehwan, but he's not coming anymore. He said he can't make it, doing something for class. Shame, I wish he told me before I ordered him food," Now that he was directly in front of her it was so much easier to see the flecks of colour in her irises, to see the way they sparkled even under the cheap lighting, "are you sure I wouldn't be bothering you?"

He waved his hand dismissively, smile growing widely on his face, briefly connecting gazes with Minhyuk who gave a thumbs up. "No, I promise. It's okay, I wouldn't have asked otherwise, Hyung was the one who asked first so you don't have to feel like you're being invasive."

Softening up, her demeanour changed quickly from mopey to upbeat, following his lead as he stood up to guide her back to their table. She took both plates in her hand and followed him, opting to it opposite them both as Jungwoo shuffled in beside Minhyuk.

"Hi," she greeted, setting the food down, "I'm (y/n). Thank you for letting me sit with you," Jungwoo swore there was a flush of pink against his cheeks when she spoke to him, but he blinked and it was gone. Perhaps he'd just imagined it.

"It's okay! I'm Minhyuk!"

And just like that, the conversation flowed naturally and easily, never a dull moment or a moment of silence as they all conversed. Minhyuk seemed to be especially enamoured, practically crying from joy as she told him to help himself to the extra food, claiming she would never be able to eat it by herself and she didn't want it to go to waste.

However, Jungwoo especially appreciated this new change, it gave him time to admire Minhyuk as he created a new friendship - something he was freakishly good at.

His sunny and bright personality made him easy to befriend, acquaintances spread far and wide. It was one of the many reasons why Jungwoo was so head over heels.

But, even with Minhyuk sat right beside him, his attention wandered and drifted, always ending back on her as she spoke.

Smile widening, he decided that he rather liked her, especially her expressive eyes that never failed to reveal her true emotions - a true window to the soul.

No, he didn't mind being around her, in fact; he found he rather enjoyed it.

* * *

 

The day was particularly warm, the spring months beginning to set in over the country, inspiring her to actually leave her small flat for once and go outside. Scents of flowers and content smiles of people on the roads left her feeling refreshed - it was a much enjoyed change from the impassive stares of the city goers.

Wearing a comfortable outfit that consisted of jeans and a shirt, she made her way down the streets of Seoul and down the corners and alleyways. Living in a less than pleasant area meant that you learnt how to navigate quickly and easily to avoid trouble - a trait that made her life so much easier.

There wasn't really anything specific on her mind, she had gone out in a while after all. But after getting stood up multiple times, she decided that she would rather enjoy her own company.

No expectations, no disappointment. Just herself.

Soon she reached one of the main streets, considering of many of licence corner ships, libraries, bookshops and even quaint cafés that were hidden to the world.

It was one of these establishments that caught her eye, the soft pastel blue of the outside and the vintage aesthetic attracting her and playing on her on her love of all things old and antique looking. Though she couldn't be mad for too long, the gentle scent that wafted through the door was absolutely heavenly and almost had her stumbling into the bakery.

Pushing open the door, a faint ding signalled her entry, a worker looking up from behind the counter and smiling brightly, waving in greeting.

Returning the gesture, she turned her head and was dumbstruck by the vast variety of everything available. Anything and everything was cooked up, displayed in the glass displays and labelled accordingly.

"Wow," she breathed, unable to contain the awe in her voice.

Hearing a chuckle, she looked towards and saw the cashier had put his pen down and was looking her with amusement, "yeah the variety is shocking but the owner really prides himself on it. I'm Byeongkwan, how many I help you today?"

The boy was fairly slim, with a small face and a petite nose, with lips plush and coloured a soft red hue. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes, shaped perfectly with a slant towards the corners of his eyes that intensified even the softest of glances.

"Oh, I was just looking but there's so many. What do you recommend?" He almost looked a little startled that she'd asked him that, humming for a split second as his eyes darted over the display cabinets.

"I really like the custard fritters, they're sweet but not too sweet. The cinnamon rolls too, they taste best with chocolate syrup," Pointing to the respective treats whenever he mentioned one, she decided that she should at least indulge herself.

"Ah, I'll take one of each then. And since I'm here, can I have one of everything in this display?" There wasn't an over abundance of things in the cabinet she was stood at, but it was a sizeable nonetheless and her wallet would feel the effects.

The more she watched him, the more familiar he began to look and she wondered if she'd seen him around before, until he finally noticed that she hadn't stopped looking at him and paused his packing. "Is something wrong? Do you not want these?"

"No no, I was just wondering if I knew you from somewhere. You look familiar," He smiled, plush lips pulling upward as he finished bagging the food.

"I go to the local university, SKY, under the A.C.E programme. Maybe you've seen me around?"

Gasping, she nodded, "yeah I go there. I think I've seen you around with Sehyoon and Donghun." There were five boys that had come under the A.C.E programme offered by the uni, and she knew at least two of them from sharing mutual classes so it was no wonder she'd spotted Byeongkwan wandering around with them. "You scored a nice job," grinning, he nodded, placing them on the counter so he could ring up the total.

"This place is really nice, I get to eat the rejects so I'm never hungry," he said, finalising the total, "that'll be ₩30,000."

Taking the bag, she paid and waved goodbye, "if you see me around, say hi."

"Will do!"

However, she didn't actually manage to leave because the moment she approached the door it swung open and hit her head on, sending her backwards with a hand pressed to her nose and a low grunt of pain.

"Holy shit," Blinking, eyes tearing up from the pain in her nose, she stared up at the perpetrator and was more than shocked to see warm brown hues and jet black hair.

Minhyuk had crashed into her.  

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, are you okay?" Suddenly, he was way too close, with his face just inches from hers as he cupped her face, staring hard at where she'd been hit, "Ah, I feel so bad, can I get you anything?"

Pulling slightly away from his grip, she shook his head, looking at Byeongkwan from the corner of her eyes (he looked very amused). "It's okay, I just bought something. I'm fine, don't worry Minhyuk," he was still frowning, brows knitted together in worry as he stood in front of her, "how about we eat these together?"

Slowly, his eyes wandered down to the bag in her hand and back up, still needing to be swayed into the idea. "You just paid for them…"

"They taste better shared, besides I can't eat these all by myself unless I want diabetes," Still seeing his hesitation, she took his hand, "please?"

Unable to resist, he caved and nodded, "okay…" About to celebrate her victory, she was stopped by a gentle boop to her nose, going cross eyed only to see that it was Minhyuk's finger that had gently tapped it. "There! Now it's all better."

Wow, she thought, he's one cute bastard.

With a soft huff of amusement, they made way to one of the tables and sat down, sitting opposite each other as she put down her bag, picking out a custard fritter while gesturing for him to help himself. "I've never seen you around here? You live on campus?"

He shook his head, picking out a caramel mousse filled pastry and biting into it, "I have an apartment now, fully paid for and everything. I was just looking around the area and saw this bakery."

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement, he had his own home at 25? That wasn't something she could say she had at 23 but she was still in awe. Seemingly pick up on the astonishment in her gaze, his skin took a slightly pink hurt - smiling shyly.

"Whoa! That's so cool, look at you! How many rooms?"

"3 bedrooms and two bathrooms," He said, looking a little embarrassed to be talking about himself but was still enjoying the conversation - and the caramel mousse.

However, she didn't leave him any room for embarrassment, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through it subconsciously, not noticing the double take he did upon the contact.

"Any room mates?"

"No, it's just me," it sounded like pure heaven and she would have been lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't the slightest bit jealous, even Minhyuk seeming to pick up on it as he laughed, eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lights.

"Don't worry, you can come over anytime, us three can hang over if you want?"

It would feel a little weird to have her over without Jungwoo, especially since he'd known the boy for ages now and it felt natural to always be around him. Even since, he couldn't say he would despise being with her alone, considering he was having a hell of a time with his treat and her company.

"Of course! Jungwoo and you make the perfect hang out team!" Brightening at her enthusiasm, he didn't miss the way the cat eyed cashier looked over at them, a single brow raised before he smirked and headed into the back of the store.

Thumb grazing over the skin of his hand, she let go and rested her chin on them instead, "how long have you two known each other?"

Every time he was asked that question, it was always followed by an exasperated sigh from Kihyun or a shake of Jooheon's head, the entirety of his friend group rolling their eyes at his blatant crush on Jungwoo.

"Two years," he said, 'and I've liked him for over one,' he thought, yet didn't dare say out loud.

"Whoa, that's a while," Finishing the pastry with a lick of his lips, another was pressed into his hands, "take it, no need to be shy."

He wasn't shy, he wanted to say, pouting ever so slightly as he chewed, he just didn't know what to say when she was staring at him with all her attention on him - like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

It was how Jungwoo looked at him and god knew how fast his heart raced whenever he caught sight of it.

"Who do you normally hang around with? I've never really seen you with anyone but Yoonji," For a split second her smile fell and he could have kicked himself, why did he have to fucking say that?

Thankfully, she didn't take offense to it, instead exhaling and scratching her cheek. "I used to be around Yoonji's friends, but after she left, I drifted from them," she shrugged, "I'm okay being alone, I do have some friends but they all have their own groups, if you get what I mean?"

He understood perfectly, it was the same with him and Jungwoo. They may have been together a lot of the time but their friendship group were separate, merging sometimes but otherwise staying as two different groups.

A gentle huff caught his attention, zeroing in on the cream on her bottom lip that she licked away quickly. Quickly realising what he was doing - essentially staring at her lips like a creep - his eyes shot back up and he had to place a hand on his chest to stop it from beating so hard.

"You good?"

His mouth opened but no words came out, stuck in his throat and making him resort to a simple nod. Blaming it on the pastry, he cleared his throat.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," No, she didn't have to worry when he that was his job. He'd met her _once_ before and seen her multiple times in passing, so why was he so bothered by her simple smile and sparkling eyes?

The answer wasn't clear, but one thing was; the goods here were delicious.

* * *

 

It didn't take long at all for her to assimilate into their tight knit duo, her presence welcomed and even encouraged by both Minhyuk and Jungwoo. Honestly, it felt like she'd been there from the beginning, judging from the way she'd fit in so quickly in a span of 6 months.

Minhyuk chewed his cheek as he sighed, eyes cast towards the other end of the cafeteria.

"Why don't you stare a little harder? I don't think you got a good enough look the first ten minu- _oi!_ " Rubbing his arm, Kihyun huffed, glaring holes into the side of his friend's head. "You're ridiculous, just marry him already."

Unamused, Minhyuk grunted and shifted in his seat. Jungwoo was laughing at something someone had said, and judging from the massive smile on Yukhei's face, it had been him who'd said it.

"OW!" Jumping from the stupidly hard pinch to his arm, Minhyuk teared his eyes away from his junior and turned towards Kihyun, "what? Why are you pinching me, you bastard?"

Ignoring the insult, Kihyun shook his head,"I don't understand why you don't just tell him. He feels the exact same way," He almost laughed, the bitter sound bubbling in his throat and burning him from the inside out.

"I don't like him."

"Is that so? Oh, he's looking at you," Head whipping to the side, Jungwoo was in fact not looking at him and judging from the smug look on Kihyun's face, he has just fallen into a trap. "Idiot. What's the use in trying to deny it when it's so obvious?"

With a huff, he sunk into his seat and closed his eyes, opening them ever so slightly a second later so he could look at his fingers as he picked at his nails. "He doesn't like me."

As if Jungwoo would ever like him back. He had so many better friends who would match him, who were more compatible and less annoying than he was. Jungwoo was like the sun, bright and beautiful but too far away to touch without getting burnt.

His eyes flickered upwards towards the table, heart fluttering as Jungwoo smiled, following soon after by aegyo that was interrupted by hands covering his eyes. She was stood behind him, leaning against his back with mirth in her eyes and a healthy glow to her skin. God, they were both so beautiful.

"Jungwoo likes her," Minhyuk muttered, gesturing begrudgingly towards the duo who were now giggling and sitting together, with her being immediately accepted by the rest of the table. It wasn't that he was jealous, he just felt inadequate, like he wasn't worthy of being with either of them and it was a shitty mindset to have towards anything.

Deep in his heart, he knew he was being silly and that they wouldn't care, even if they didn't like him the way he liked them, they would treat him the same. Whether that would be a curse or a blessing was anyone's guess.

"Don't you like her too?" Kihyun prodded, tired with all the moping around that Minhyuk was doing. It was as clear as day that everyone in that small group was head over heels for each other, and yet none of them spoke a word. In Kihyun’s humble opinion, they were all morons.

It confused Kihyun greatly, despite this he sympathised. No way in hell was it easy to make yourself vulnerable to someone like that, to bare your heart and leave it in their hands to either crush or cherish.

"Ugh, be quiet," That was a yes.

"Minhyuk," Kihyun said, more than exasperated at this point, "you're acting like a child. They won't eat you."

"I'd rather eat a cucumber," Yelping at the sharp kick to his shin, he knew that Kihyun was right. He was acting like an immature little brat.

This time he was shameless in his staring, fondly watching the two interact, his head leaning on her shoulder as they both listened to Yukhei speak, completely enamoured with each other and their own little bubble.

Feeling his heart sink, he swallowed, his line of sight interrupted by red hair and a deadpan expression. "Stop it. You're over thinking."

Kihyun knew him too well. Feeling exposed, he covered his face and mumbled into his hands.

"How did you even meet Jungwoo anyway? He's not very social, I know you met her at a diner but I've never gotten the story, none of us have," the story of their meeting wasn't the most exciting thing, in fact it was a little embarrassing now that he thought about it.

Minhyuk was just a petty guy by nature and it really showed when they met. However, it was probably more mortifying for Jungwoo than it had been for him, so it made him feel better about telling Kihyun.

_Music blasted in his ears, filling out the silence of the library as he bobbed along to the music, engrossed in the beat and the assignment that was due in. Miss Song was lenient with the word count, expecting only 2000 words about the topic. It was optional but if you did it, it meant you wouldn't have to do the exam afterwards, and if course he was going to snatch that opportunity up._

_As he was typing, the glare from the laptop screen reflecting brightly on his glasses, a young man walked over, though he didn't pay much attention._

_A subtle cough drew his attention, pulling out an earbud as he looked up at the male stood before him, his smile a little awkward as he shuffled._

_"Is uh, anyone sitting here?"_

_"No, feel free to sit down," The man sat down, shuffling his bag into the spare seat beside him and pulling out a folder full of work that he had to do. For a brief second, Minhyuk looked at him, taking in his features; he was a handsome young man with his angular features, sharp eyes with red hair that flopped into his face._

_But staring wouldn't get those 2000 words written, therefore he began typing again. He wasn't really paying much attention to the boy, only noticing the subtle glances thrown his way when he felt a stare burn into him for over a minute straight._  

_"Is there something on my face?" The red head flushed at being caught but shook his head nonetheless, waving a hand in dismissal also._

_"No sorry, I was wondering if you're Minhyuk-ssi?" Blinking in surprise, he nodded slowly. Popularity wasn't something he focused on so it was a little shocking to find out this stranger knew about him._

_"Yes?" He replied with it sounding more like a question than a definite answer._

_Running a hand through his hair, the redhead smiled charmingly. "My friend, Jungwoo, shares the same class as you, he think you're really nice but he's too shy to talk to you."_

_This was definitely not the conversation he was expecting to have at 1pm in the university library._

_He recognised the name Jungwoo, having seen him a few times as he walked in - offering a small and gentle smile as he took his seat on the row behind. There wasn't really anything too outstanding about him other than the fact that he looked like he belonged in a nursery, helping little kids with his sweet simper._

" _That's nice, I think he's kind too," The man began grinning, like he knew something Minhyuk didn't._

_Pulling up the collar of his jacket so it rested on his chin, the male blinked with his long lashes brushing his high cheekbones, "he also said he wished you would be quiet and stop laughing, it's distracting."_

_There was the killer._

_Minhyuk pouted. It was true he was an easily amused character but he didn't think he could be distracting, enough so to make even the golden boy Jungwoo complain from the noise._

_"Oh," he had said while leaning backing his hair, "I didn't know that."_

_"Sorry, I thought I should let you know. He won't tell you himself because he's too... passive let's say," Despite nodding in understanding, he couldn't help but let a little plan form in his mind, he had the class tomorrow and he suddenly couldn't wait._

_The next day had come and he purposely walked in earlier than usual just so he could snag the seat beside Jungwoo, his things laid nicely on the table and a pleased smirk tugging at his lips incessantly. Perhaps his actions were a little childish and petty, but who cared?_

_People began to slowly trickle in, setting themselves up and he gave a smile of apology to the girl he'd displaced. She only shrugged, giving him a thumbs up and not to fussed about being moved._

_With only two minutes left till the class started, Jungwoo walked in with his backpack neatly on his shoulders and wearing a pastel pink jumper that almost drowned him. His hair was a soft brown colour, brushed aside so that it hung just over his forehead but out of his eyes._

_However, the one thing that was ingrained into Minhyuk's memory forever was the shock that filled Jungwoo's wide eyes as he blinked a few times. And to add salt to the wound, Minhyuk waved him over with enthusiastic movements._

_"Hi!" Shrugging his bag off his shoulders, Jungwoo hummed.bummed_

_"Hello, Minhyuk-ssi," Hesitantly, he sat in his seat and Minhyuk was now able to take in his visuals from up close, across the gentle slope of his nose and the barely visible smile lines on his cheeks._

_The professor still hadn't walked in so Minhyuk had a little while to say what he wanted to say before would officially be classed as 'super annoying'._

_"I'm sorry," Jungwoo was startled, quite rightly so, by the sudden apology, looking at his senior with a confused expression as he paused his rummaging in his bag._

_"For what?"_

_"For annoying you, I didn't mean to cause distraction. Guess I'm too giggly," He said, ending his sentence with a soft tap to his temples._

_Jungwoo looked nothing short of mortified, his mouth hanging wide open and eyes comically wide, a dark flush rising his cheeks as he stammered. In all honesty, he looked rather adorable so flustered._

_"O-oh I didn't mean you were uh, annoying, it was just that you tend to laugh a lot and, oh god-" Shielding his face with his hands, Minhyuk could still see the bright red flush across his cheeks from the embarrassment he was feeling._  

_Gently patting him on the back, he laughed. "It's okay, at least now I won't annoy you." Jungwoo peered at him through the cracks in his fingers and took a deep breath as he composed himself._

_"You're not annoying, Minhyuk-ssi. I like you actually, you're very nice. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Resisting the urge to coo, Minhyuk nodded._

_"Apology accepted, Woo," And just like that, a friendship had been formed and a lesson had been learnt._

"Wow," Kihyun shook his head, finally looking more then amused at the story, "you're stupid."

"Yah! Says you!" A hard tug on his arm sent him flying out of his seat and stumbling upwards, catching shining eyes from across the room as she waved, gesturing for him to come over in a way that reminded him of himself just two years ago.

Kihyun also encouraged him, tilt his head towards the duo in a manner that said 'go already, dumbass'. So he did.

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, all smiles and joy outwardly, he couldn't help the small nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was imposing; that he couldn't compete with the two people that brought him endless amounts of happiness.

After all, who was he but a man helplessly in love with his best friends?

* * *

 

Food warm and freshly made in a bag in her hands, she stood outside the flat door, ready to knock yet hesitation, suddenly getting cold feet as sounds of laughter permeated through the air. They were having so much fun without her, _together_ , why should she intrude?

It was clear they liked each other and that she was basically an intruder (despite how much they insist that she really wasn't). Doubt crept up her insides, running down her spine and making her swallow.

Another few seconds and she would have turned around and left, but her plans were interrupted when the door flew open, face to face with a messy haired Jungwoo who ushered her in before she could even glance back towards the lift.

"Why didn't you knock?" He questioned, brushing his hand over her head in a gesture way to intimate for her to handle before shutting the door with the heel of his foot, "you brought food! You're amazing!"

Like always, his calm voice managed to wash away her worries instantly, pulse picking up considerably as he laced his fingers with hers and swung their joined hands, taking the plastic bag from her and giggling without a care in the world.

"You're oo good to us~" He continued to sing, youth and frivolity combining to make a combination that was strictly Jungwoo, a combination that had hooked her and left her addicted.

Entering the living room, she could now clearly source the giddy laughter and startled shouts to the boy in front of the TV, controller in his hand as strands of black obscured his vision.

"Hello Hyukkie," He was chivalrous enough to stop playing for a second, looking up at her with glowing brown hues as he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hi! You came!" His eyes fell to the joined hands and he blinked, expression falling before he shuffled along the floor, patting the space beside him that Jungwoo happily settled into - dragging her into his side with the food laid out nearly on the dishes already scattered on the ground.

Quite obviously they'd been messing around for a while, and judging from how into the game Minhyuk was, he'd been playing for some time too. Personally, she didn't really bother with games as she'd never been able to purchase any gaming consoles growing up, and now it seemed a little obsolete. Both boys heartily disagreed but she wasn't about to fight them on it.

An arm rested gently on her middle, fingers tracing soft patterns into her clothing, the sensation slightly ticklish. Not paying it any mind, she picked up some of the food, only to have it stolen from her as Minhyuk dipped his head down and enveloped her fingers with his mouth. The shock of it had her dropping it right on to his tongue.

"Minhyuk!" Winking cheekily, he chewed on the food, miming a quick chef's kiss as he shot down another Junkrat in game.

However before she could complain, a spring roll was at her lips, pushing slightly and encouraging her to open her mouth. She did. Instantly, the entire thing was in her mouth and a gentleman brush of fingers against her lips had all the nerve tingling like crazy, the fingers on her side pressing a little firmer.

"It's so good," Leaning in ever so slightly, Jungwoo's eyes flickered to her mouth, thumb pressing to the corner of her lips as he wiped away some sauce.

Dark brown locks that were previously honey coloured shone under the light, pink flush coating his cheeks and his entire person glowing as he exhaled. It was silent.

"Damn!" A sudden shout had him flinching away, a pang of disappointment shooting through her as his arm retracted and he was sat up on his knees, both hands in his lap. "Woo, can you do this for me? My brain's going to melt otherwise," Eager to please, Jungwoo quickly took the controller and switched placed with the elder, his face suddenly becoming serious and stern as he began.

Now that there was nothing stopping her insecurities, the warmth at her side had began to diminish, her sights following Minhyuk as he attempted to place a kiss on his cheek, only to be met by puckered lips by an otherwise distracted Jungwoo.

They were such a good match with each other, both playful by nature and kind hearted. They had also known each other for much longer, their friendship much more deep rooted and allowing for deeper feelings to blossom. She was nothing more than the girl they felt sorry for at the diner.

Despite knowing this, she still tortured herself by sitting with them every day, by staying up till stupid hours in the morning chatting to them both.

Because she loved them.

She loved them both enough to smile through the pain that erupted in her chest knowing they would never be hers. 'It would never work,' she told herself, 'they love each other not me.'

Telling herself that she would be happy for them was better said than done, biting back the stutters in her heart as Minhyuk rested his chin easily on his Jungwoo's shoulder, arms wrapped slowly around his waist.

If they found happiness within each other, she wouldn't ruin it for them by bringing in unnecessary feelings. Even entertaining such an idea was selfish and disgusting.

Running her tongue across the back of her teeth, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she was quick to pull it out - desperate for a distraction. Though as soon as she saw the notification, she wished she hadn't bothered at all.

Yoonji: Hi

Yoonji: How are you?

Both boys were preoccupied by the game and it wouldn't hurt to reply, would it? Yoonji was still a good person even if they were ex's, she shouldn't ignore a good natured message.

MC: Yoonji

MC: Hey

MC: I'm good

Yoonji came online, typing instantly.

Yoonji: I'm glad

Yoonji: Can I ask you something?

MC: Yeah sure

Yoonji: …

This time, she took an absurdly long time to reply, typing and retyping. It must have been something that was weighing heavy on her, Yoonji almost never took more than ten seconds to type a quick response.

Finally, after two minutes, it came.

Yoonji: Would you take me back?

Yoonji: At all?

Her blood froze, disbelieving of the words on the screen.

MC: Yoonji…

Yoonji: I know that it's sudden and I have no business suddenly asking you this

Yoonji: But I miss you

Yoonji: You made me happy

Yoonji: I think about you everyday

MC: You're not even back in Korea

MC: That's the reason we broke up

MC: Long distance was too hard

Yoonji: I graduate in a month

Yoonji: I'm coming back home

MC: I'm Sorry

For what felt like hours, Yoonji was silent. There were no new messages nor typing. Radio silence.

Yoonji: Can we call?

Yoonji: Please?

Swallowing thickly, she got up, barely noticing the concerned looks from both boys as they watched her walk almost robotically towards one of the bedrooms before shutting herself in.

MC: Okay

The screen lit up with an incoming call, the profile picture for Yoonji making her inhale raggedly. A still image of one of their dates, where Yoonji had been laughing and smiling without a care as they spun around on a tea cup ride.

Not waiting to deal with the memories, her eyes closed and she swiped across quickly, answering the call and allowing the line to connect.

Yoonji was the first to speak.

"You picked up," Yoonji breathed, voice as low and as silky as the day she'd left, with red eyes and a rushed kiss goodbye, "I didn't think you would."

"Of course I would," Yoonji sighed, mumbling a soft 'i know' that wasn't supposed to be heard by her, "you graduate soon?"

A gentle hum came from the other side, the faint sound of fingers tapping against wood trickling through the speaker. "Yeah."

The air was stifling, awkward. It made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Apparently Yoonji thought the same, her inhale shakily as she cursed quietly. "It's not fair to you to have asked you to wait for me, and it's entirely on me, but," another messy breath, "I miss you so bad. I think about you every night before I go to bed and the moment I wake up. You still mean the world to me."

If she didn't know better, she would have thought Yoonji was struggling not to cry with how hard she was breathing.

"Fuck, I'm still in love with you and it's not fair to either of us."

She remembered the moments they shared, the whispered secrets and the complete trust within each other as they poured their heart and soul to the other. Memories of laughter, of joy, of _love_ poured through, days where she was the happiest girl alive with the most beautiful girl at her side.

But that was all it was.

They were memories - a thing of the past.

The love and feelings she once held for Yoonji were no longer there, replaced by an almost empty feeling that could only be described as indifference. That didn't mean what had been between them wasn't real, it just meant that it was no longer.

And that was a hard truth to swallow, a lump forming in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Yoonji."

"It's okay. You can't help how you feel."

"I wish I could say yes," There was a humourless laugh, Yoonji's ragged breathing barely audible.

"Don't. Don't say that," there was more silence, "do you have anyone?"

She stared at the wall. "That's complicated."

"Tell me about them."

"Yoonji…"

"Please, I want to know."

How could she say no? If it would distract Yoonji even a little, she was willing to do whatever.

"They're both kind and affectionate. They're best friends and I met them both on the same day, they invited me to their table when I was left by myself," She spoke, eyes never leaving the white wall in front of her, gaze boring into the thin plastering.

"They sound nice," Yoonji whispered, "Do they make you happy?"

They did. They made her so happy it was unbelievable.

"Yes."

The words were rough, edged with sadness that had managed to seep through the tough front Yoonji was putting up.

"Can-can you do me two last things?"

"Anything."

"If you haven't already, tell them how you feel. Closure is better than being left hanging," Even though it wasn't directed towards her, the sting cut through her. "And two."

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me one more time, please. Before I let you go forever," Tongue wetting her lips, she blinked.

"I love you, Yoonji," She whispered, the words so hushed that no one else had a chance of hearing, "I love you baby."

Finality. There was nothing left.

"I-i love you too, thank you," The sound of muffled sobs made her heart twist, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Yoonji."

The call ended, the phone slipping from between her fingers as she pulled her legs up to her chin. But it wasn't until she noticed the fabric of her jeans turning darker, did she realise she was crying, tears slipping down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Breakups hurt, they hurt so bad. And they hurt even more when you knew exactly what could have been but never was.

There was a knock on the door and she tried her best to wipe her face, but her efforts were in vain when a head of black hair peeked in, his expression soft and concerned as he spotted her.

No words were spoken, the door left hanging open as he sat beside her, the bed dipping as her head lay on his chest, the gentle rhythm of his heart reminding her that she wasn't alone.

His hands were warm, firm as they held her close to him, one of his hands reaching up to play with her hair, petting and smoothing it under his touch.

Minhyuk might have been an excitable person who tried to see the best in things, but he was also someone who knew the limits, when to be serious and mellow himself out.

"You're okay," lips pressed against her forehead in a feather-like kiss, assuring her she would be okay, that she had him, "you're going to be fine, baby."

Her phone lit up, a notification bringing it to life, the name displayed making Minhyuk's hold tighter, a whispered curse on the tip of his tongue that he could barely fight back.

Soft sniffles made their heads turn, they didn't belong to her nor Minhyuk.

There, stood at the doorway and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, was Jungwoo.

He walked in, closing the door and opening his arms for the duo, enveloping them as his fingers brushed against her cheeks - as if hoping to remove all evidence of sadness.

"Don't cry, please," Was the barely audible plea, whispered into her neck as he mimicked Minhyuk, playing with her hair and etching hearts into her back. He was trying his hardest not to cry along with her, hating that he couldn't carry the burden she wore.

Even if it wasn't okay, even if her heart hurt for all the things she could not have, she was okay just being with them, with having the comfort they provided without anything else to worry about.

She loved them and that was unconditional.

Yoonji: Be happy

* * *

 

"What do I do, Hyung?" Jungwoo asked, messily sprawled across his bed as his head lifted ever so slightly to look at Kun.

"About what?" If Jungwoo wasn't so nice, he would have thrown a look of exasperation towards the Chinese man tending to his plants.

"Nevermind…" Phone dinging, he hurried towards the distraction and was pleased to see an abundance of notifications for the group chat.

UwU's for all

Hyukkie Hyung☄: ! Hello!

MC🌟: Hi hi!

Hyukkie Hyung☄: What r u doing????

Hyukkie Hyung☄: I'm bored

MC🌟: You're always bored

Hyukkie Hyung☄: So what?

Woo: ㅋㅋㅋ

Woo: Not much

MC🌟: Me too

Kun had moved closer looking over his shoulder as he a grin plastered to his face, practically heart eyed as he texted them.

"You're in love with them," Kun stated, matter of a factor, leaving no room for argument.

Jungwoo only shrugged, "I love you too Kun-Hyung."

Woo: 💜🖤💚💓💕

"Not in the same way," He stayed silent at that quip, laying his head back down against the bed as Kun sat down also, bed dipping under him as he held his phone over his face. "When do you plan on telling them?"

"Tell them what? They're my best friends and I love them like best friends."The only way to describe the look Kun had given was withering, his soul surely shrivelled and dead from the intensity of the irritation.

Snatching the phone from the younger boys hands, Kun alternated between staring at the abundance of hearts on screen and the innocent expression of Jungwoo. "Then make them something more. Obviously from these messages alone, they like you too. It won't hurt to try."

Obviously he had considered it, considered it hundreds of times before when it should have been the last thing on his mind. From the middle of important exams to when he was on the toilet, there wasn't a moment where he didn't wonder how it would feel to have their love showered on him.

And to his credit, he had come close to confessing on multiple occasions, only stopping when something interrupted him. The first time had been when he had been sat with Minhyuk in his shared flat, discussing which apartment would be best for him. The second time had been when she was quietly helping him in the library, hushed giggles and laughter exchanged. And the third was the night Yoonji called.

People said the third time was the charm but he really hoped that the fourth would be his lucky number.

Of course there was that underlying fear that he was reading too much into things, that all they carried for him was simply platonic feelings that he'd misinterpreted. Maybe they were in love, but with each other and he was nowhere in the equation.

It was a risk he was willing to take, the leap of faith. Nothing done meant nothing gained.

"What do I do?" Echoing his earlier question, Kun thought hard before coming up with something.

"Why not something simple? Something you can make yourself but it means a lot to them," That sounded good, something that he could make.

"Can you help me?"

Kun shrugged, "why not? We can ask Doyoung for help."

"Doyoung-hyung?"

Tapping his nose, Kun smiled cheekily. "Despite the person he is, Doyoung is a romantic at heart."

Jungwoo blinked, not expecting to hear that new piece of information about his nonchalant Hyung. Doyoung? Romantic? It was almost laughable.

"Yeah I know, doesn't seem like it, does he?" Giggling alongside Jungwoo, he stretched his arms and handed the phone back, smirking at the continuous vibrations from the group chat, "don't worry, it'll go great."

Yeah. He hoped so too.

* * *

 

Woo: Hey?

Woo: Can you guys come over?

Woo: It's kind of an emergency

MC🌟: Is it something bad?

Woo: No nothing bad

Woo: But please come over?

Woo: (ó㉨ò)

Hyukkie Hyung☄: OJO

MC🌟: Stop

Hyukkie Hyung☄: On my way!

MC🌟: You're lucky today's my free day

Hyukkie Hyung☄: You say that like you go anywhere

MC🌟: Uh rude

MC🌟: But true

MC🌟: On my way too

MC🌟: I'll be there soon

Woo: OJO

MC🌟: …

Woo: UwU

Woo: Thank you!!!

Woo: ^^^

Hyukkie Hyung☄: ^^

To say that Jungwoo felt anything other than nerves would have been a partial lie. He also felt terribly sick, the butterflies in his stomach refusing to settle as he realised that this was it, this was the moment that would either lead to his happiness or his demise. Well, perhaps he was being dramatic but he still felt that way.

Kun and Yukhei had left the flat in favour of hanging around with Ten and Taeyong, not wanting to disturb anyone while he set everything up.

They'd left with thumbs up and with Yukhei clapping his back, laughing lightly with a boisterous "tell me everything that happens, yeah Hyung?"

As annoying as his room mates could be sometimes, with many fights breaking out because of laziness and things typical to young men, they wanted the best for him and he was grateful for knowing them at all.

Sitting in his living room had never been so excruciatingly boring, the clock ticking loudly and slowly to emphasise the way time seemed to be dragging on for an eternity. What felt like an hour was nothing more than two minutes.

Just when he was about to be sucked into the grubby hold of the sofa, a ring on the doorbell had him shooting up, a giddy bounce in his step as he rushed to the door - not even bothering to look through the peephole.

"Hi!"

True to her word, she was here soon. Even with the short notice, she still managed to look as pretty as ever with an effortlessly pulled off outfit of jeans and a shirt. "Hi Woo, baby. Are you okay?"

Heart fluttering at the nickname, he nodded and stepped aside to let her slide her shoes off, putting them in line with the other pairs.

"Have you seen Minhyuk-Hyung?" She bummed a yes, putting her coat up after refusing Jungwoo's kind offer, "I raced him actually. But he doesn't know that," Chuckling, she rolled her shoulders, "I saw him in a shop reflection and I booked it. I guess I won.

Once a child, alway a child, he thought, looking up to see that she'd walked into the living room.

"Where are the others?"

"They're with Ten Hyung today. It's just me," Not seeming too bothered, she sat on the sofa and was opening her mouth when the doorbell rang again, door opening to reveal a wrapped up Minhyuk.

"Hello!" Minhyuk's smile never seemed to fade, permanently on his face even when it was the climate of the Antarctic outside, stepping in with a chill around him - only to see her looking smug and pleased on the couch, "I knew I saw your face!"

An ugly face was pulled, his face contorting to match hers mockingly.

"So, why are we here, Zeus?" Getting up from the couch, she approached the two men with Jungwoo fiddling with his fingers.

A deep breath. "I have something to give to you."

Minhyuk's brows raised up to his hairline, surprise evident. "Really?" He questioned, following behind Jungwoo as he led them to his room.

Who wouldn't be excited for gifts?

"Yeah, I'll just get them," As they were perching on the bed Jungwoo had to steel himself, unwilling to chicken out now that his plan was seconds away from fruition. He was doing this for them all, and he was holding his breath for their reactions.

Shoving aside a few boxes in his wardrobe, he pulled out two decently sized, wrapped boxes. Yukhei had been the one to wrap them so it looked a little wonky in some places, but he had done it so he could help his Hyung and that was all that mattered.

Turning around, his smile was of feigned confidence, heart threatening to beat out of his chest with everything stepped forward he took towards them.

How did they manage to look so effortlessly adorable? Even when they were doing nothing but sitting there on his bed, they looked a dream.

"What is it?" She piped up first, shuffling backwards to allow him room to sit down.

Minhyuk didn't say anything, intense stare trapped on the side of his face and Jungwoo could feel himself begin to sweat.

"Open them," Dodging the question, he placed one in front of their respective owners, one wrapped in gold and the other in silver.

The elder boy opened his first, watched by two pairs of eyes as he peeled back the silver wrapping, trying to preserve as much of it she could before revealing a small book within, the cover custom made with a picture of the classroom they'd met in.

Minhyuk paused and Jungwoo dipped his head towards it, urging him to carry on.

Pushing aside the wrapping paper, he took the book and opened it, the inside cover a small doodle of snoopy that made him grin. Then he flipped the page and gasped at the perfectly done polaroid pictures of himself and Jungwoo. They were all images that they had taken over the years, some when his back was turned and he was doing something silly, and other where he had willingly taken them.

His favourite had to be the one where all of his friends and Jungwoo's had gone to a theme park and split off into small groups, resulting in the image Jungwoo had taken where he was pulling him along to the biggest rollercoaster there.

He could almost feel his stomach turn, but that day was something he would never forget.

Flipping through the pages, there were small handwritten notes littered throughout the pages, the images becoming more and more recent the further back he got until he was one flip away from the end. However, before he could turn the page, Jungwoo stopped him with a hand over his.

"You can look at the end with her, okay?" Willing to compromise, Minhyuk nodded and positioned his chin on her shoulder, looking over it as she unwrapped the gift quicker than he had.

Her front cover was of the diner, the exact seat she'd say alone at before meeting them both formally. Despite laughing at the front, she was touched.

The same image of snoopy was hand drawn on the inside, but this one was in a different position, looking down at the floor instead of up at the sky like Minhyuk's.

It was a similar layout to the one Minhyuk had received, with notes and printed pictures that reminded of their time together. Granted they didn't go as far back as Minhyuk's but it made up for that with notes from her friends and even a picture she had with Byeongkwan.

"This is so gorgeous, Woo. You're so talented," She gushed, instantly turning his skin from his normal golden hue to a pink flush.

She also reached the end, finger on the page as she waited for his permission.

Moving his hand from Minhyuk's, they both turned the page and read the short poem underneath.

'To the prettiest Hyung/girl in the world

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love you

More than you know to be true.'

"We love you too," Minhyuk spoke, following by a nod of agreement from her.

But he could see that uncertainty, that there was something else swirling in their eyes as they looked at him, involuntarily tearing up as he shook his head.

"No. I _love_ you."

It was too silent, the world stilling as they stared at him, mouths agape. His fears were coming true, they didn't like him. He was going to lose them, he was such a

" _ **We** love you too._"

"Really?" It came out choked, vision blurry as he swallowed.

They moved closer, sharing a mutual glance before nodding, enveloping him in a hug, "really."

He could have cried. And he did, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sniffled, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Minhyuk was also tearing up, trying his hardest to conceal his tears through his laughter, head nuzzling into the crook of Jungwoo's neck.

"We're so stupid," She mumbled, blinking away the waterworks, her words followed with gleeful laughter, arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Yeah we are," Minhyuk chewed his bottom lip, "are we together then?"

"Of course!"

Giggling at the chorus, Jungwoo couldn't help but sing, "my girlfriend, my boyfriend~"

"My boyfriend, my girlfriend~"

"My boyfriend, my boyfriend~"

It was nothing short of pure, breathless whispers and declarations of love shared between them with enough passion for the world to shake.

"You're so cute, I love you," Minhyuk breathed, still wrapped around him. It was said multiple times before, yet this time the connotation was different, he really _did_ love him.

So of course, who was he to resist his urge to be cute, puffing up his cheeks and throwing finger hearts. "I'm cute because of your love."

The cheesy line earned groans and grunts, yet the easy atmosphere didn't die; how could it when each one of them felt nothing short of elated?

"Well, you're about to get cuter because we'll cover you in our love until there's nothing else you can think of."

And with that single sentence, the night ended with them tangled under the cvers in a warm embrace, hearts synched as one and the worries finally melted away into whispers of the past.


End file.
